Taz
Taz is a residence of the Space Kingdom. After being born, he developed a personality disorder that often caused him to speak in third-person and disassociate from scenarios (a minor case of disassociative identity disorder). Upon the discovery of a radio among space rubble, he's developed a hyperfixation on speaking as a radio host, or at least some sort of narrator to the world around him. This behavior has allowed him to understand the vastness of empty space and the very minuscule specks of life that populate it much better. Appearance His attire is foreign, but simple and easy to travel in. He wears a light blue high-collared shirt with puffed out sleeves and a black hooded coat that fades to lilac around his shoulders. He has a scarf with crystals at the ends draped around his neck. His pants are white and there is a brace around his right thigh with a diamond motif. Most notably in his attire is his staff, which is a long jagged piece of obsidian that bears some reminiscence to wood. It curves near the end, and a control panel with buttons is near the end of the staff before a microphone hands from the curve of the staff. These buttons have various sound effects Taz uses to emphasize what he says and what he narrates. Taz is humanoid in appearance, his hair is a cotton candy gradient from blue to pink. There is a beaded decoration around his head that stops where his bangs are, and a black cross runs over his hair. There are stars in his eyes: much similar to his fellow star companions. Personality Taz is a bit of an eccentric: often speaking in third person and completely isolating himself from a situation to narrate what's happening around him. He speaks with the same energy of any talk show host and refers to an audience consistently, even if not currently on-air. While this high-energy personality of his has a strong influence on his friends and most certainly those listening to his talk show, if he's ever placed in a situation away from his microphone he immediately becomes withdrawn and extremely paranoid. His microphone is a way of his to keep his confidence by disassociating himself from a situation completely, but once he's left without it he doesn't know how to confront issues by himself. Often times due to his manner of speaking and fast-moving way of life (that mimics his narration), he appears to be distant from other people. In reality, Taz adores anyone that will play along with his acting and loves interacting with fans that talk to him through the radio. Narrating things with flare makes the repetitive nature of space a little more interesting for himself and everyone listening. Taz has the ability to change his voice fluently depending on the narration he wishes to take. Relationships Nova Athanasius Mimosa Hikobei Trivia *I *Just *Need to know *If this works Gallery Separate Files with|Okay Category:Space Kingdom Category:Mother Category:Male Category:Baby